Coming Out
by GrimCookie
Summary: -¡Len, me gustan las chicas!- Len se quedo quieto, y lentamente se volteó para ver a su hermana. -Y la lluvia cae del cielo Rin, pero eso ya todos lo sabían.- [Miku/Rin] [Slowburn?]


**Mi OTP siempre sera Len/Miku, pero el Rin/Miku es muy, muy bonito como para ignorarlo.**

 **No tengo idea de a donde voy con esta historia, supongo quiero al ship juntas, pero con algo de trama antes de llegar a ese punto. Trama real, también :x Con eso, refiérase que cuando continué con otros capítulos en este fic, van a haber ciertos temas que podrian ser mucho para gente sensible, como la homofobia y violencia.**

 **Y estoy en contra de ese tema de película en que matan a todas las parejas M/M o F/F por plot twist o idioteces, asi que si les puedo prometer que eso no pasa en este fic.**

 **Y tampoco harem o incesto en el fic porque es ew. Que asquito.**

 **Y listo, ¡Hora de leer!**

* * *

Rin dio un suspiro largo, agotada. Se había pasado casi todo el mes pensando en que alguien tenía que saber, alguien cuya opinión si valiera la pensa, claro esta.

¿Pero a quien confiarle tan delicado secreto?

Quería decirle a sus padres, pero sabía cómo su padre se sentía sobre el tema y que su madre, muy probablemente, le seguiría el paso sin siquiera pestañear en su direccion. Quería contarle a sus amigas, pero tenía miedo de que ellas la repudieran y decidieran ya no ser cercanas a ella.

Podría decirle a su hermano, quien probablemente lo tendría contra de ella, pero no se lo diría a nadie.

No importaba, tenía que decirle a alguien o se volvería loca. Necesitaba hablar, tener el apoyo de alguien cercano a ella en aquel momento.

Y su gemelo estaba en la habitación, sus padres fuera de casa, cenando.

Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Len?- Masculló en una voz bajita, golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. -Oye, voy a entrar.-

Un gruñido fue su única respuesta, y tomando eso como positiva, Rin simplemente abrió la puerta y se metió a la habitación a oscuras de su gemelo. Podía ver a Len acostado sobre su cama con una consola en las manos y el brillo de la pantalla pegandole en los ojos. Increíblemente, su habitación estaba meticulosamente limpia, desde el piso hasta las estanterías en donde estaban guardados en orden alfabético todos los videojuegos que había comprado.

Su hermano de verdad era un nerd con responsabilidad.

-¿Que quieres? No tengo dinero para galletas.- Masculló Len, el brillo de su 3DS ni siquiera molestandole los ojos, sin importar lo cerca que estaba de ellos. -Y no te voy a preparar la cena hoy.-

-No es sobre comida, idiota.- Rin respondió solo con un deje de molestia. -Y ni siquieras cocinas tan bien.-

Len levantó una ceja, sus ojos azules separándose de la pantalla y posándose los de su hermana. -Tampoco te prestare juegos.-

Rin bufo, el coraje para confesar su secreto bajando poco a poco. -No es como si yo jugara algo más que Pokémon.- Mascullo entre dientes. -Apaga eso, tengo que decirte algo importante.-

-Uh, solo dímelo, Rin.- Devolvió el rubio, su atención volviendo a cualquier videojuego que tenía en manos en ese momento. -¿O no puede esperar hasta mañana? Estoy a punto de llegar al último jefe de esta zona.-

-¡Que no!- Refunfuño. ¿Acaso no podía su hermano bajar el maldito juego por unos cinco minutos? -Mira, he estado sufriendo insomnia pensando en decirle esto a alguien por un mes, y maldita sea, hoy si dormiré tranquila.-

Un tono de bits se escuchó desde la dirección de su hermano, quien la miró con confusión sardónica por un par de segundos antes de cerrar su consola. -Ya, ya. No chilles.-

-Es que eres un idiota.-

-¿Y no puedes molestar a papá o a mamá con esto en vez de a mi?- Pregunto Len, dejando su consola sobre la mesita de noche, pero aún así, haciendo espacio para que su gemela se sentara a su lado.

-...No.- Respondió Rin con un susurro, y el estomago se le revolvió pensando en la reacción de sus padres. -De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si decirte a ti, estaba entre mal, peor y horrible.-

-Y déjame adivinar, yo tenía el papel de 'peor'.-

-Lastimosamente, si.-

Len suspiro, encendiendo la luz de su habitación mientras Rin lentamente caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a los pies de la cama. -Genial, ya dime a quien has matado.-

-Haha, eres todo un comediante.-

-Te creo capaz de hacerlo, y no es como si sufrieras insomnia por algo idiota; Tu amas dormir.-

Rin hizo una mueca, su estomago aun estando sensible por el estrés. -No le puedes decir a nuestros padres.-

-No es como si hablara mucho con ellos…-

-¡Prometelo!-

-¡Ya! Deja de molestar, lo prometo.-

Len lucia molesto, pero a Rin no le importó lo más mínimo. Ella ya estaba aquí, solo tenía que decir las palabras, la fracesita que había practicado a mitad de la madrugada desde el último mes.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo…-

Tomó un gran respiro, y Len la miró con paciencia y casi un deje de interés.

-¿Y bien?-

-¡Me estoy mentalizando para esto, insensible!-

-¡Ya, ya! Eres ridícula.-

-¡No lo entiendes¡- Le devolvió, y el corazón y estomago se le subieron a la garganta.

" _¡Solo hazlo, idiota!"_

-Yo...Len, tienes que saber algo de mi.-

El chico entrecerró los ojos por un momento, pensando lo que sea que su hermana iba a decir en ese momento. -¿Oh?-

-Verás…-

" _Dilo, dilo. Estas tan cerca."_

-Y-Yo, d-desde hace un tiempo…-

-...Desde hace un tiempo…¿Rin?-

-Y-yo, m-me he...uh...me he da-dado cuenta que…-

El estrés se la estaba comiendo viva, y Rin reprimio el infantil sentimiento de querer llorar por frustración.

-¡Maldición, solo lo diré!- Casi lo grito. Len se sobresaltó por un segundo, mirando a su hermana como a un bicho desconocido. -¡Pon atención!-

-Si no me lo dices en los próximos cinco segundos, te sacó a patadas de mi habitación. Quiero volver a mi juego.-

Rin apretó los dientes, molesta y decidida. El momento cuando su hermano miró su consola fue cuando su molestia ganó ante el estrés y la indecisión.

-¡Len, me gustan las chicas!-

Len se quedo quieto, y lentamente se volteó para ver a su hermana. -Y la lluvia cae del cielo Rin, pero eso ya todos lo sabían.-

Rin no lo había escuchado, y con un solo aliento comenzó a balbucear. -¡No es una maldita etapa! ¡Lo he sabido desde que tenía ocho años y se que es de verdad!-

-Rin.-

-¡Y me importa un bledo lo que la sociedad o esos idiotas religiosos digan al respecto!-

-Rin.-

-¡Y que ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡A nadie! ¡Tomaré todos tus juegos y los metere a la trituradora junto con tu consola si lo haces! ¡Te haré la vida imposible!-

-¡Rin, cállate!- Bufo Len, tomando a su hermana de los hombros y sacudiéndola con exasperación. -¡Respira y cierra la boca! ¡Ya lo sabía!-

-¡Y tampoco…!- Rin balbuceo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y quedando mirando a su hermano como si él fuera el bicho aquella vez. -¿Que?-

-Que era obvio, idiota. Yo ya sabía eso.-

La chica se quedó en silencio, con los labios en una fina apretada mientras gritaba para sus adentros. -¿C-como lo…?-

Len suspiro, volviéndose hacía su juego y encendiendolo una vez más. -Soy tu gemelo, esas cosas solo se _'sienten_ '.- Fue su respuesta, su juego dando una pequeña melodía de salir de su pausa. -Y leí tu diario el año pasado, querías besar a Gumi.-

-¡Lo leiste!- Exclamó la chica, abrumada y roja de rabia y vergüenza. -¿¡Como pudiste!?-

-Necesitaba material para extorsión en ese entonces.- Respondió el chico a secas, evadiendo la patada que su hermana había apuntado a su dirección. -Pero no es como si me importara, la verdad.-

-¿Como que no te importa?- Pregunto confundida, aún con la visión nublada por un enojo color carmesí. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que eres mi hermana, Rin.- Los ojos del chico miraron a su hermana por sobre la pantalla de su juego, y Rin se sorprendió de lo sinceras que sonaban sus palabras. -No me importa que te gusten las chicas, eso no te cambia en nada en mi opinión. Es más, bien hecho, la mayoría de los chicos son idiotas.-

-¿Incluyéndote?- Preguntó Rin con sarcasmo, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que la pregunta fue más un susurro con un leve intento de humor.

-¿Quizás?- Le devolvió la pregunta, pero Len solo dio un suspiro y volvió a su juego. -No le diré nada a nuestros padres. A quien quieras besar o hacer tu novia es cosa tuya. Mientras estés contenta…-

Rin no sabía qué la había impulsado, quizás fue el deje de adrenalina qué había desaparecido de su cuerpo, o el extraño hecho de qué quería echarse a llorar como tonta. Antes de qué se diera cuenta, la rubia tenía a su gemelo en un abrazo qué era un tanto desesperado.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- Susurro Rin, mirando fijamente un punto en la pared y parpadeando contra lágrimas qué cuajaban sus ojos.

Sintió sorpresa cuando los brazos de Len le envolvieron la espalda. -Ya deberías saberlo, idiota.- Le respondió, pero sin ni un deje de malicia en sus palabras.

-...Gracias.-

-Mhmm.-

Se sostuvieron por unos minutos, quedando en silencio hasta qué Rin comenzó a moverse.

-De acuerdo, este abrazo ya duro mucho.-

-Suelta.-

Soltándose uno al otro, Rin siente como un gran peso invisible se alivianara por sobre sus hombros, se sentía un poco más confiada, más tranquila. Aún tenía dudas, y quizás algo de miedo con tan solo pensar en decirle a alguien más su secreto.

Pero ya tenía a alguien qué la apoyaba.

-Oye…- Murmuró Rin, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. -Um, gracias por...bueno… no juzgarme o...algo.-

Len se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su juego y dando un pequeño suspiro cuando vio qué su personaje había muerto apenas su hermana lo había abrazado. -En lo único qué te puedo juzgar es en tu mal gusto por los Pokémon.- Le respondió, añadiendo con un tono ligero. -Mientras seas feliz, esta bien.-

Rin rió, tranquila y reprimiendo un nuevo ataque de lágrimas de felicidad qué querían salir. -Qué meloso.-

Len gruño, tapándose la cara con su consola mientras una música de bits resonó por la habitación. -Cállate y vuelve a atragantarte con galletas o entrenar tu estúpido Sunflora.- Mascullo, con un deje de vergüenza en la voz.

La gemela dio una carcajada sonora, dándole una pasajera palmada detrás de la nuca a su hermano antes de caminar a la puerta. -Buenas noches, tarado.-

-Buenas noches, tonta.-

Rin salió de la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella, volviendo a la suya y tirándose en la cama boca arriba. Apenas notaba como el nudo en su estomago se desata lentamente.

-Eso...salió mejor de lo qué esperaba.- Murmuró Rin. No pensaba qué su hermano tomaría la noticia tan bien. O bien a secas, para ser sincera. Había esperado insultos, molestia y hasta extorsión de alguna manera, su mente yendo a las peores posibilidades posibles.

La aceptación se sentía tan diferente a lo qué había esperado…

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y aún con el picor de lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, Rin dio un bostezo y se metió a la cama, apagando la luz de su lámpara y volteándose hacia la pared, intentando conseguir el sueño.

El portazo qué se escuchó media hora después, anunciando la llegada de sus padres a la casa, mandó un nuevo peso sobre sus hombros. Aún debía decirle a ellos…

Pero no ahora, ni pronto. Quizás cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para irse de casa e independizarse.

Rin durmió con una sonrisa apretada en el rostro, al menos, con la seguridad de qué tenía un aliado qué si la entendía, y la apoyaba..

Tenía qué ir a la preparatoria mañana.

* * *

 **Me quedo tan corto que me duele (?) Pero la idea del fic me llego en plena escritura de mis OneShots de Elise/Takumi, asi que asi tendra que ser...**

 **Y bueno, ni idea cuando estara el proximo capitulo :x ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
